Memories from the Darkness
by Anna the Spanner
Summary: Set after Exit Wounds. A twisted alien infiltrates Torchwood and opens them to the painful memories that all the team hold inside. Jack/Ianto Blah Blah Blah etc . . .
1. The Fragments left Behind

**_Memories from the Darkness_**

**_Set: After Exit Wounds_**

_**This is my first shot at writing a FanFiction so everyone be patient! Reviews are appreciated! **_

* * *

Life at Torchwood had become so quiet after the fateful events that had occurred two weeks beforehand. It just wasn't the same; not without Tosh, furiously typing away at her computer; or Owen, making some jokey remark at Gwen's high-pitched welsh accent or her shitty coffee. It just wasn't the same.

Jack sat his desk surveying the scene occurring below him. He saw Gwen sorting out the medical files; her brow furrowed in confusion and dilemma. If Owen was here, she thought, he would know what to do; but he wasn't here. He was gone forever now. She would have given a year of her life, just to see Owen again for a day. Gwen wiped a tear from her eye and set about making sense of the files that lay scattered at her feet like newly fallen snow.

Jacks eyes travelled across the Hub until he found Ianto, sitting at a computer and organising the previous week's alien sightings and missions. His face was also furrowed but with concentration instead of confusion. Ianto wasn't a computer genius like Tosh, but his experience at Torchwood One had given him enough knowledge to make sense of the complicated system. Jacks heart swelled slightly as he thought of Ianto's smile; one of the few things that had kept him going through the past fortnight.

No, it definitely wasn't the same.

Jack glanced at the paperwork lying in front of him. It was so boring he could have fallen asleep there and then; although, he decided against a quick snooze and went to see Ianto instead. As Jack approached the crowded and cluttered desk, Ianto turned and smiled weakly. He turned his head back to his work and carried on typing.

"Anything unusual on the rift scanner?"Jack questioned, hoping to get a response from the painfully quiet Ianto. Ianto had been so quiet. Not a sob, not even a tear. Jack often wondered how he did it and whether Ianto would ever open up to Jack how deeply hurt he was inside. But, for now, Jack was content just to have Ianto with him.

"No. It's the same as yesterday, nothing. Not even a blip. "

Jack stepped forward until he was directly behind Ianto and curled both his arms round his tense upper body. Ianto sighed with exhaustion and lent back until he was resting on Jack's sturdy chest; he sighed again and spoke softly.

"There is definitely something wrong with our computers, we haven't picked up a single thing since Tosh and Owen . . ." Ianto trailed off as haunting memories flooded his mind at the mention of Tosh and Owens names. Those memories had plagued the minds of everyone at Torchwood. Scenes of blood, fire and death had frequently tormented Gwen and Ianto. Jack, not so much. He had seen so much death, so much pain in his endless lifetime that he had become numb. Numb to the grief that seemed to haunt the Hub and all who entered it. Even Janet seemed to mourn the loss of Owen, who frequently started one-sided conversations with the resident Weevil.

Both men were lost in the silent embrace until a chilling sound pierced their ears, the sound of a scream. Gwen's scream. Jack and Ianto detached themselves from an embrace that they both wished had lasted longer and as they raced round to the Medical Area they both wished exactly the same thing. Let Gwen be alright.

When they arrived at the area where Gwen's scream had echoed from, they both froze. This was worse than finding Gwen injured. She wasn't there at all. Files lay scattered everywhere and a half drunk cup of coffee lay shattered on the floor. But there was no Gwen.

Ianto was about to speak when he heard a resounding crash reverberate though his head and felt a trickle of blood run down his neck. Little did he know that, next to him, Jack felt the exact same sensation. As both men crashed to the ground and blacked out, they heard a delighted and twisted voice snicker at their dire situation.

* * *

**_Well folks that's all for now. I'll try to make the other chapters longer! Please review! Oh, and send me a PM if you have any suggestions or just want to say Hi!_**


	2. The Plot to go Home

**_Yesh! I finally completed Chapter 2! I'm so sorry it took forever, i had way too much homework to do!_**

**_No, I don't own Torchwood, although if i did, each episode would just become Ianto/Jack porn, so it's probably better that i don't own it!_**

* * *

Cold. It was the first thing that Jack felt as he woke from the fitful unconsciousness he had been forced into. His mind still throbbed from the knock it has experienced earlier; but he couldn't tell how long he'd been asleep. It could have been hours, days even.

As Jack slowly gained consciousness, he searched for clues; anything that would tell him where he was and who was with him. The dampness in the air informed him that he was in the cells underground; this was further confirmed when Jack finally managed to open his eyes and get a blurred view of his surroundings.

Yes, he was definitely in the cells. The cold brick walls towered over him menacingly, forcing him to shiver with a mixture of cold and fear. It was at that point that he realised he wasn't alone in the cell. Lying to either side of him were Gwen and Ianto; both of them unconscious and shivering with the cold. Jack went touch Ianto, hoping to wake him. Unfortunately, he realised, both his hands were bound with stiff, course rope that cut into his wrists. No chance of escape then.

A groan resounded from Gwen's body lying to the right of him. Thank God, Jack thought, At least she was waking up. A quick smile graced Jack's face as he realised that Gwen wasn't injured. He couldn't deal with another member of his team being injured or worse: Dead.

"Jack?" Gwen's voice quietly rasped, she called for Jack with a mixture of fright, confusion and cold. It was so damn cold in here. He was crouching next to her immediately, suddenly filled with concern for her wellbeing.

"Gwen? _Gwen?_" Gwen opened her eyes and peered at Jack, his broad, sturdy form suddenly visible in the harsh light of the cells. He smiled thinly. "Come on, we can't sit here all day!" Jack quipped jokily. Gwen propped herself up on the cold, course wall, wincing slightly with the throbbing pain that beat through her head. Sitting up she could see clearly their situation. They were in the cells. Their hands were tied. Ianto was still unconscious. This certainly wasn't good.

A cough resounded from Ianto. He squinted as the light in their cell reached and penetrated his eyes, blinding him for a split second. As Ianto blinked to remove the bright spots form his vision, he noticed that Gwen and Jack were watching him. He also noticed that they were in the cell. Oh yes, and that their hands were tied. Oh fuck, he thought, this doesn't look good.

"See you've finally woken up – must of been some party" Jack quipped, smiling at Ianto's confused and befuddled expression. Gwen leant forward and barely strained a smile. If she was trying to comfort Ianto, she certainly wasn't helping. Nope, this certainly doesn't look good.

"Well judging by the fact that we're locked up, in our own cells might I add which is kind of irritating, I would say that someone has breached Torchwood" Jack spoke, in a matter of fact manner. He sighed and strained, trying to free his wrists from the fierce rope that bound his hands. "And it looks like these ropes are tied pretty tight"

"Well, if someone's breached Torchwood "Gwen questioned, "Where are they?" She gazed round, taking in everything, _anything_, that would help them escape. But there was no one. Nothing to give them any clue on how they were going to deal with this situation.

Almost as if in answer to Gwen's question, a figure emerged from the shadows, its head down. It was in the shape of a human. A child.

Jack raised his head and slowly stood up. "Hey you!" The child stood still and showed no sign of hearing Jack's voice. Ianto and Gwen slowly raised themselves from the hard floor and stood by Jack; they looked at each other with a quizzing look on their faces.

Gwen leaned in to Jack and whispered, "Jack, it's a child, what's it doing here?" Jack raised a finger to silence her and edged closer to the clear wall of their cell. He tilted his head, as he always did when he was trying to solve a problem. Ianto gazed at the child and recoiled it shock.

"Jack, there's two more behind it!" Ianto looked at Gwen and nodded in the direction of the children. This wasn't normal. Ianto had seen aliens take over Torchwood, Cybermen, Daleks, warrior kings, but never children. How would three children do this?

Jack spoke once more, this time with a hint of anger in his usually calm voice. Since Owen and Tosh had gone, Jack had become less patient and his temper had become consideratly shorter. "How did you get in?" Gwen moved forward cautiously and rested a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, they're only kids. It can't have been them, there's got to be something else!" Gwen's head snapped round at a sudden movement to the side of the children. Ianto also snapped his head round trying to catch a glimpse of the moving object that had attracted his attention.

"Guys, there's something in here." Ianto edged forward until he was level with Gwen and Jack. "There's another creature by those kids" Jack turned his head and started to back away slowly. Gwen and Ianto followed suit.

"Whoever you are, come into the light so I can see who you are" Jack called out. Both Gwen and Ianto could tell he was feeling on edge, maybe even frightened. Jack was never scared. Ianto gulped silently, trying to swallow the fear that was creeping and bubbling up inside him.

A strange voice came from the shadows. "Well, it seems I have no choice in the matter". The voice was crisp and sharp; it sent a shiver down all three of the captive's spines. The figure moved slowly into the light, revealing a tall and elongated body. Gwen's gasped with the horror of its appearance. Its face. It had no face, just a mouth. But it was just . . . empty. "But first let me tell you what I want from _you_. I want your energy, this planet is so full of energy". The creatures voice was full of wonder and pridemas though it actually cared for what hapned to the planets citizens."The Human Race will never stop inventing new sources of energy; but never do you notice the biggest source of energy on this planet: your memories!"

Gwen's mind started linking ideas together, yet she couldn't see where it was going. She had felt his way before. It was if . . . but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. For some reason, all she could think of was the word Adam . . . No, it was nothing. As Gwen pushed the thought to the back of her mind, she questioned Jack. "What is this? Jack? Do you know who that is?"

"Sorry, I have no idea" Jack gazed at Gwen and then Ianto apologetically. It wasn't a usual occurrence, Jack not knowing who he was facing. He cleared his throat and resumed questioning the creature. "Look, what do you want?"

"I want to go back home, simple. But my . . . what would you call it . . . my _teleport _requires a form of energy that is only found on my planet. There is however one other massive source of energy that will be compatible with the engines." The faceless creature smiled thinly. It's cold, seamless face made Ianto shiver with fear.

Suddenly, the random thoughts in Jack's mind conglomerated together to form a complete idea. He knew what this alien wanted. He wanted their memories.

"So" Jack begun, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his left hand, "You want our memories right?" The alien nodded and smiled once more. Jack resumed speaking, his voice more powerful than before. Jack was always told that if you knew what was going on, you were in control. "Look, we may look like a tourist centre on the outside but we don't give out everything we have! We can help you and i'm sorry your stuck here, but you will let us go."

Before the alien could open its mouth to respond, Gwen spoke, her voice harsher and colder than usual. "How exactly are you planning to take our memories?" Jack glared at her for interrupting his trail of thoughts. Sometimes he wished she would dampen that headstrong soul of hers and let him ask the questions, sometimes it became rather irritating.

The creature smiled that same, bone-chilling smile as before and laughed slightly. Its laugh was like paper being ripped, it made even the strongest person nervous. "How? Well, with my mind of course! I don't need a machine! My race has far more developed telekinetic sense then you have. I just connect myself to the teleport and read your minds." It was Ianto's turn this time to interrupt Jack.

"Jack, what are we going to do?" Jack raised a finger to silence him, as he had done with Gwen.

The alien resumed talking. "I realised you noticed the children" It pointed in their general direction, "Look at their faces, or have you noticed yet?" All three prisoners edged slightly closer to the clear wall of their cell, hoping to glimpse the shadowed faces that were hidden in the dark of the basement.

The alien spoke once more.

"I've already started to charge my engines. They're _your_ memories. They're you"

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, i''l update soon, but it may take a while. So be warned! The storyline picks up in the next chapter!_**


End file.
